Almost Paradise
by samanddianefan10
Summary: A week of the sun, tropical surroundings, no kids- exactly what Blair needed. Just one catch- Todd was there. After what he had done last time she swore that she would never get close to him- but how far is he willing to take things to get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Blair had just gotten Jack back a few months ago and had vowed that she would never let them out of her sight again. And she'd kept true to that promise, until now, when Jack had just turned two she had to go out of town. One of her best friends, Serena, was hosting a wedding and that was fine except there was one problem- she was getting married in Venezuela. Normally she wouldn't even go, but this sounded like a perfect opportunity to unwind and get away and have some time to herself. The kids were a little older, and somewhat more independent of her. At first it sounded totally impractical, but the more she thought about it the more she wanted to go. After all how many chances did she get to get away?

And she had even more reason to get away than she cared to admit to. Todd, the father of her kids, had been coming around and she had even let him take the kids a time or two, and sometimes it felt like old times with him. The way he looked at her, the way he would mistakingly stroke her hand while reaching for the remote as the family sat and watched t.v. together. The way his hand would top hers as she reached for a handful of popcorn during the family movies they went to. There were so many things going on, but she wasn't quite ready to forgive the man who had stolen her baby. She didn't know if she could ever trust him again, even if there was part of her that wanted to.

Still, despite her recent concessions towards Todd, Blair had asked Dorian to watch the children. Not that she didn't trust Todd-okay, so maybe that was it. He still scared her. He was capable of so much good and so much bad- yet she felt herself drawn to him. But he would never know about that. If Todd ever found out that she still had feelings for him, there was no telling what he would do.

As she finished getting ready the doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone especially when it was this close to time to leave, Blair curiously walked to answer it. At the door stood none other than Todd, clad in a tuxedo and holding a suitcase.

"Todd," she sighed. "What do you want? It's getting late and I have to go. And why in the world are you dressed like that?"

"Can't I come in?"

"No you can't come in. Just tell me what you want."

"You really ought to be a little more gracious to someone who's here to save the day, " he commented as he looked at his more casually dressed ex.

"What do you mean? I don't have time for this," she sighed in frustration.

"You're in luck. You're going to 'an event'. I happen to be available. I know you would just hate showing up alone in front of your friends. So here we are."

"Don't push it buster. Just because we've been hanging out again-as a family- doesn't mean I need you or want your help in anything. It just so happens I am looking forward to going alone. Maybe I'll meet someone," Blair smirked.

"Where- at the kids' table where they will sit you? You know you can't stand being alone. What have you got to lose?"

As she looked carefully at her ex it became apparent to her that she had a lot to lose- she could lose her heart again, even though she swore that she would never go down that road again. He was handsome when he cleaned up. And he did have a jet.

"All right Todd you can go with me. But no funny business. I mean it. I want you on your best behavior." She tapped his chest with her finger for emphasis.

He grinned. "You know me well. I promise..no tricks. I just want you to have the week of your life, and I will do my best to make that happen."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly it felt chilly in the room even though it was the middle of July. Todd took note of her reaction.

He wanted to say something smart, but instead just smiled at her, thinking about all the possibilities this week held.

"Why are you doing that? Stop that," Blair ordered. "Now let's go."

"Of course." He grinned as he followed her after she locked the door and they made their way to the limo which he had waiting for them. This was going to be one hell of a week.


	2. Chapter 2

On the jet, Blair couldn't help but notice that Todd had taken his jacket off and had unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. What he thought he was doing, she didn't know but she did know it wouldn't work. What he had to sell she wasn't buying. He was smooth but she was resistant. True, he looked good, very good, but she could hold out. Two could play the game he was playing and she was there to show him that he wasn't about to win her heart again. He had held it in his hands and had tossed it away carelessly like yesterday's paper-easy enough for him to do. So she was not about to let him win, not this time.

So every time she glanced over at him she noticed he was looking at her. At first she just rolled her eyes and then she finally screamed out in frustration.

"What? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Can I help that you're looking at me?"

"No I'm not. You're looking at me and I want you to stop. Now!"

"Okay. But it's going to be a long flight if we can't even talk to each other."

"I don't care. I'd rather stare out the window then talk to you."

"That's kind of harsh," Todd protested. "What have I done to you?"

Blair stared at him. "What have you done to me? Are you kidding me?"

"Okay so what have I done to you lately?"

"Oh let's see you only stole my baby and gave him away…"

"I told you I was sorry."

"And that's supposed to make up for it? Todd you are a liar, a cheat and a thief. And you want me to come running back to you like it's all going to be okay. Maybe the old Blair would have but I'm not that woman anymore. I'm a mother now and I have to put my kids first. I have to think about what they need. And they need me to be strong. And I can't keep running to you just because you look good and I might be a little lonely."

Todd smiled. "So you have been thinking about me."

"That's not what I said."

"That's what it sounded like to me."

"Why do you do this to me? You are the most annoying, most frustrating man I have ever met. You drive me crazy."

"Blair, you might as well admit that you want me. It's written all over your face. And you're never going to meet another man like me. You want me, I want you. You might as well give it up," Todd said confidently.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I don't want you. I don't even like you. I…what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Didn't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The jet..it's shaking."

"Probably just a little bit of turbulence."

"I don't know Todd. I don't like it. I don't think it should be doing this."

"Want me to come over there?"

Blair stared at him, and thought about it for a minute. She knew she would hate herself for it, but she also hated how she was feeling. She didn't trust the jet, and if she were to die, she wanted at least be comforted, even if it were by the man she couldn't stand. So she nodded, and Todd didn't have to be told twice. He walked over and sad down and put his arm around her, and she leaned in against him. She looked up and her eyes met his, and pretty soon they weren't the only thing meeting. Before she knew it she found herself with her lips pressed against his and she wasn't hating it. It really was going to be a bumpy ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Blair knew what had hit her she found her mouth moistened by the softness of Todd's kiss. He knew what he was doing; he parted her lips eagerly but firmly, his tongue eagerly seeking refuge and receiving it. She found herself receptive to his advances and her hands wandered across his face, letting him know she was eager for whatever it was he had to offer. Stopping for a minute, he looked into her eyes, and by the look on her face she acknowledged his question and let him know that she was not only willing to go along with whatever it was that he wanted, she was more than ready. Blair was on the same page as he, though it happened rarely. Maybe it was fear due to the situation; maybe it was their shared background. Whatever it was, she was eager for more of what Todd had started.

Quickly Blair adjusted the seat so that she now lay back in her seat and her ex-husband was now lying on top of her. His kisses came quickly and furiously, and she gave as good as she got. He sipped on her lips, eager to taste her femininity and to feel her warmth. She could feel the stubble of his skin against her face as he continued to coat her with his caresses. Her warm satin skin was on fire and she wanted to be set free so she took his hands and led them to the buttons of her blouse; he needed no further encouragement. One by one Todd undid them until she lay before him in her brassier, her ivory skin perfect to his touch. Now it was her turn to remove his shirt, and Blair did so eagerly and expertly. Running her hands along the faintest traces of hair along his chest, she enjoyed the familiarity that she had known for so many years.

Todd continued his trail of kisses along her neckline and collarbone, causing her to softly moan his name in a cry of pleasure. Encouraged, with one hand he removed her brassiere and kept on with his mouth until he reached her brazenly exposed breasts. Taking one in with his mouth, he sucked gently as Blair grabbed on to his head, pleased with the direction his movements were taking. Her eyes met his as she let him know she was ready for more, and she reached down and unbuttoned his pants in a fevered pitch of passion.

Taking her cue, Todd furiously removed his ex's pants and underwear and then his own and then quickly entered her with a slow and steady rhythm. She grabbed on to his muscular shoulders as she felt her legs tighten with his movements. It didn't take long before she reached the peak of her excitement, and as she continued to move against him, hot, abandoned, her breathing became increasingly shallow. As he himself sucked in a hard, sharp breath, he allowed himself a white-hot eruption before collapsing beside her. Blair then lay her head on his chest, completely satisfied but scared at the same time. She didn't know what had just happened, and she hated herself just a little bit for it. She also hated him for it too. This was the man who had hurt her time and time again. But all she knew was that she was safe, at least right now, and all other thoughts disappeared as she covered them up with her jacket and then slipped off into a peaceful sleep, forgetting for the moment that this was the man that she hated.


	4. Chapter 4

"Todd Manning get off of me!" Blair demanded as soon as she woke up and realized what was going on.

Half asleep, he opened his eyes and saw practically naked ex furiously getting dressed while she tossed his clothes at him. "What? What did I do this time?"

"You know very well what you did."

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew now would I?"

"You want to know? I'll tell you what you did. You took advantage of me. You knew I was scared that I was going to die and you used it as an opportunity to get down my pants, when you damn well know that you're the last person I want to sleep with."

"So is it the sleeping or the sex you're mad about? I'm confused." Todd remarked as he started to dress.

"Todd! You know I would never have slept…screwed you if I hadn't thought that I was going to die. And this is your jet. How do I know that you didn't have the pilot shake it up?"

"Oh yes, Blair. I'm that smooth that I created turbulence just to get laid. That's pretty good; I ought to add it to my repertoire."

"Don't make fun of me. And I know you knew what you're doing. You always do. You want me and you would do anything to get me back so don't tell me that this wasn't part of some grand, sick scheme," Blair pouted.

"A, someone thinks highly of themselves. And B, what makes you think that I wasn't scared too? As it happened I myself had flashes of my own life before my eyes. And they weren't pretty. You were scared, did it occur to you that I might have had my own shit to deal with too?"

Blair stopped. "You were scared too?"

He looked away. "A little. Yeah."

"Todd, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"There's a lot about me that you don't know."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just mad about what happened and I took it out on you. When I guess the person I should be mad at is myself. I could have stopped it but I didn't. I don't know why I always let you get to me but I do. Don't worry, Todd. It won't happen again."

"That's good. Because you know how much I hate having sex with you."

Blair looked at him. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No. I'm serious. I can think of a thousand things I'd rather do. Cut my own foot off. Get the electric chair. Plant a garden. Anything but taking you in my arms and getting it on." He looked at her so intensely it sent chills down her back.

"Well that's a good thing mister because it's not going to happen again."

"Good. Because I don't want it."

"Good," Blair smiled.

"Good," Todd agreed.

As Blair turned around in her seat, facing the window, Todd smiled to himself. He knew that he would have her again, one way or another. It might take some time, some talking and some planning, but there was no doubt Blair would be his again. They would be together again by the end of this trip- even if it killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Todd kept trying to make eye contact with Blair for the duration of the flight, but she wasn't having any of it. His eyes penetrated her very being, and she felt a sense of shame whenever she did look over at him. It would take a miracle for her to forgive him for all that he had done to her. True, she was still attracted to him- this afternoon had proved that. Apparently that would be her fatal flaw. He knew how to prey upon her weaknesses and he did so without remorse. So the best course of action for her to take would to pretend that he just didn't exist- which would soon prove almost impossible to do.

"What do you mean there are no reservations for a Blair Cramer?" she demanded as she stared down the hotel clerk. "I made these reservations over a month ago. Do you know how hard it was to find a reservation during this season?"

"I understand your frustration. And there is a carnival in town, which means that all of the hotels are taken. I apologize for your frustration. Let me see if there is any other way that I can help you." The clerk played around with his computer and then looked at it, puzzled.

"We do have one room for a Blair, but this is probably unlikely…you would not happen to be a Mrs. Blair Manning, would you?"

Blair's jaw dropped and then her icy gaze turned to focus on the true object of her frustration. "Todd, what did you do? How could you do this to me? You had no right to mess with my reservations! Just who in the world do you think you are? You must have been planning this for months, you son of a…"

"Yes, we all are aware of what I am. But look at it this way, I was trying to save you costs. It is cheaper in the long run for a single than for two rooms. And since you invited me, I was only trying to save you costs."

"I did not invite you! You invited yourself. You just turn around and get on that jet of yours and don't come back until I call you. Do we have an understanding?"

"That's kind of impossible, Blair."

She folded her hands against her chest. "And why would that be? You got yourself here now I suggest you make yourself disappear."

"Well you see I kind of told my pilot to head back to Llanview," he grinned wryly. "Now you see you can't just leave me abandoned out here in a foreign country with no place to go. You heard the guy, there are no rooms anywhere. Please, Blair. I wouldn't turn you out."

"Ha!" she shouted, and everyone turned to stare at her. "You've done worse to me. You would pick me up and drag me by the back of my head and physically throw me out of the hotel if that's what you wanted. Give me one good reason I should help you."

Todd, in one quick swift move, with one arm, pulled Blair close against his chest so that she could barely breathe let alone try to escape. They were nose to nose, and the clerk held his own breath in anticipation of what might happen next.

"You want to help me because you know you're mine, Blair. You belong to me. We belong with each other. Nothing has to happen, but I think you would feel safer with me there beside you. Think of the jet- when you were afraid who was it you turned to? I.."

"Only because there was no one else around," Blair scoffed. "Trust me, if there were another man within a five mile radius I would have picked him."

"Why do you do that? " Now it was Todd's turn to raise his voice. "Why must you bring your other men into this? This isn't about another man or another woman. It's about you and me and what we want. You want me as much as I want you. You just don't want to admit it because you're too damn proud. We belong together, Blair. Just stop fighting for once in your life."

Blair looked at the clerk. "I'm sorry about this. We won't be causing any more scenes. "Todd if I let you stay with me there are going to be a couple of ground rules." She grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

Shocked, as he wasn't expecting her to give in so easily, he nodded. "Sure. Anything you like."

"Number one, you're sleeping on the couch. There will be no physical contact of any kind. You so much as try to kiss me you will be out on your butt. Got that?"

He nodded. "I can handle that."

"Now here's the big one..no more talking about us getting back together. I don't want to hear it Todd. I am not here for you. I'm here for my friends. This isn't about us and our dysfunctional whatever you want to call it. I want you to back off. Capeche?"

"I have a question."

"Yes, now what?"

"About the wedding…you will need an escort won't you. That's kind of why I'm here. Do you still want me to not touch you, even during the dancing?"

Blair frowned. "Yes you may dance with me. But no funny business. I mean it."

She held out her hand and he took it and shook it slowly at first and then pulled her close to him, so close that she thought he was going to kiss her. Without realizing it she pursed her lips and shut her eyes. Todd watched her for a second before walking away.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To get the key to the room. I want to freshen up. I'll be in the shower if you need me. The door will be unlocked. " He looked at her and all sorts of images ran through her mind. She shook her head, silently berating herself. It was going to be a very long week.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair sighed as she waited for Todd to finish with his shower. She wanted to freshen up, and she wasn't in the mood to wait. But she had no choice- either she bust in on him, and see a little more than she cared to, or she sit rather impatiently while the heat affected her in ways almost worse than he did. It was very hot, it must have been over 100 degrees and the poor air conditioning in the room wasn't helping. All she wanted to do was to get in the shower herself and cool off, and waiting was not her strong suit.

She started pacing the floor, tugging nervously at her earrings. It was only then that she discovered one was missing. Great, she thought. Probably happened during "it"- whatever it was that happened with Todd. Yet another reason not to fool around with your ex- you might mysteriously lose precious artifacts or pieces of clothing. Just as she was silently cussing out Todd in her mind yet again, out he came, beads of water glistening against the hard, warm muscles of his chest. After a fleeting glance (and a mental snapshot) Blair yelled at him.

"Todd, put your clothes on."

As he dried his hair with the white complimentary hotel towel, Todd feigned confusion. "What do you mean? I just got out of the shower for heaven's sake. Can't you give a guy a chance to dress? What have you got against me doing something that millions of men do every day?"

"Here's another rule: there will be no nudity or partial nudity around here. You think you can manage that?" Blair harshly responded as she tossed his shirt to him.

As he put it on, he started mumbling to himself.

"What was that, Todd?"

"All these rules… it's like when we were married," he complained as he tucked the shirt in into his pants.

"Well you set yourself up for them with that 'clever' ploy of yours. I didn't ask you to come along. I didn't want you here to begin with, or are you forgetting that?"

"No, I think that would be impossible as you like to remind me of that every five minutes."

Blair grabbed her clothes and then slammed the door behind her, ignoring his not so subtle sarcasm. As she began her shower and the water poured down her soft skin, she closed her eyes, remembering the feel of his hands just hours before. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed it more than she would ever let him know. But it would never happen again.

As the steam rose in the shower, she kept adjusting the temperature of the water. It was official; she had now set it on the coolest setting possible and she was still hot. What was she doing here anyways? Her kids needed her. Her family needed her. Maybe this was a giant mistake. As she began the lathering process she was shocked when the door turned and of course, Todd walked in to the bathroom, unannounced and most definitely unappreciated.

"Hey.." he said casually as if he had done nothing wrong. 

"Todd! What are you doing? Get out of here!" she looked for the towel before suddenly remembering it was across the room. Perfect. Todd had quite the view.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I just thought you'd like to know that your friend called. She wanted to make sure you got here all right. I told her you'd call her back."

"Give me my robe. Now!" she ordered, and he obliged.

"What, it's not like I haven't seen you.. you know…"

She stepped out of the shower , grabbing the towel and stared at him. "How dare you come in here while I'm showering? What gives you the right? And who told you to answer my phone anyways?"

"I thought I was being helpful. You know me- I'm always looking for ways to make people's lives easier."

"Todd… you are impossible. I guess I have to lock doors around you. I can't even have a moment's peace around you can I?"

"What…I was just being helpful. Don't shoot the messenger."

"Oh I'd shoot you all right, if I had half the chance."

"Careful Blair. Something might happen to me and those words might come back to haunt you."

"Oh Todd don't be morbid. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm not that lucky." With that she firmly pushed him out of the bathroom.

"You know, with an attitude like that, you're not going to go very far in life." Todd commented as he tugged on the leg of his pants that was caught on the door.

"You're impossible, do you know that? I don't know why I even brought you with me." With that Blair locked the door and turned on the hair dryer, making sure she couldn't hear any more of Todd's comebacks.

He sat on the bed and turned on the television. Finally finding an English speaking channel, he settled on it and thought about the events of the trip so far. Yes, it had been a bumpy ride but the forecast was most definitely looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

It was seven o'clock by the time both of them had showered, dressed, and finished getting ready, and as Todd pointed out, that was way past dinner time. Blair had been so busy arguing with him that she had forgotten about that simple necessity of nature, and that wound up being the first thing she agreed with him on the entire trip.

"Where would you like to go? We can catch a cab, or I can see what other kinds of arrangements can be made," Todd offered as he tried not to stare at his ex. He couldn't help it; even having two kids her lithe figure remained as it was, as he was so familiar with, and Blair showed it off by wearing a flowing, white, off-the shoulder sundress. It was simple yet elegant. He knew he would be shown the door if he commented, so he wisely kept his comments to himself.

"Who says I want to eat my dinner with you? You're acting like this is our vacation, when really this is my vacation and you just happen to be here," she scoffed as she added a light scarf around her neck.

"Hey..it was just a suggestion. I can go pick up my own dinner. By myself. In a place I've never been to. " He looked down at the floor, and Blair laughed.

"Oh, stop it. Fine. We can have dinner but that's it. Just dinner. How about we stay at the hotel tonight? I'm too tired from…" she stopped when she saw him smirking at her, and she smacked him on the arm.

"From the flight. Now come on. I want to enjoy this evening. Do you think I'll be able to do that?"

"Of course. It will be an evening you won't forget," Todd reassured her.

"With you..why is that I am afraid that I believe that?"

00000

The location was perfect. The hotel was at a lakeside resort, so they sat out on the balcony enjoying the view. Blair was impressed; she loved traveling and hadn't done much of it since she'd had Starr, but there was something about the view and the breeze and remnants of the sun's tango glow that just put her right at ease. Almost immediately she forgot, at least temporarily, the bickering that had been going on between the two of them and was actually glad that Todd was there- at least for the moment.

After taking a long sip of her drink, she looked at Todd. "You know, this is really nice."

"What is?"

"Sitting out here tonight. It's beautiful."

"It's not too bad. You know, I could sit out here for a minute or two." He took a long sip of his drink. "It is kind of nice, just the two of us. We should have done this earlier."

"Todd…"

"No, I mean it. There were a lot of places that I wanted to take you when… . when we were together. There wasn't anything on earth I wouldn't have given you."

Blair smiled. "You already gave me the two biggest miracles of my life. I don't think I've ever really thanked you for that."

"For what, being in the right place at the right time?"

"Don't be crude. You know as well as I do that those children were conceived out of something very, very special. We did have something very special, didn't we?"

He hated when she was like that. He could tolerate the yelling and the hostile remarks but he never knew how to take her when she spoke like that to him. Maybe it came from years of never trusting anyone, but whenever someone complimented him he always wondered what they wanted.

"Todd?"

He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. "Yeah. We did. You've given me the best years of my life, Blair. I know I never told you that but you know me…"

She smiled as she took his hand. "Yeah. Yeah, I do know you. And there are so many memories I have of us that I wouldn't trade for anything. If I could go back and do some of them over again though…"she looked away as her voice trailed off.

"You?" He laughed. "Look who you're talking to."

"Let's not go there tonight, Todd. Let's just think of the good times. The bad ones will be there tomorrow. But you're the father of my children- and as much as it kills me to admit it, you've been a wonderful father. When you've tried to be."

"I love my kids, Blair." They both sipped some more from their glasses. "I'd do anything for them. I'd throw myself in front of a bus for them."

"I think we're out of the way of the Llanview bus line," she laughed. "I think you're pretty safe."

"You know what I mean. I would do anything- _anything- _for them."

"Why.." Blair started to speak before the server stopped to bring them refills of their drinks.

"Keep them coming," Todd ordered. "What were you going to say, just a minute ago?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does. We've been getting along very well and I would really like to know what's on your mind. I can take it."

Blair studied him for a minute. "I was going to ask you, if you're so loving with your kids, why couldn't you be that way with me? I mean, I loved you, I really did."

"I know I'm an idiot. You don't have to keep reminding me of that."

"That's not what I'm saying. You're not an idiot Todd. You're a jerk, yes, and you do stupid things but you're not an idiot. That's your problem. You know what you're doing and you do them anyways. You don't have a pause button. And that's what gets you into trouble."

"I know. I'd like to say that I can change. You have to admit I'm not as bad as I used to be."

"A few months aren't enough time to change. People take years to change. And I love you, God help me, but I still love you, but I don't have years to wait around praying for a man to change whom we both know never will. I can't do that to myself Todd. I'm getting too old for all of that."

Todd looked away, then it was his turn to take her by the hand. "Did you mean what you just said? That you love me?"

"I knew I should never have said that."

"No. I'm glad you did. I needed to hear that. I don't know if I can make you any promises, not the kind you're looking for, but I can guarantee you that I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Blair nodded. "If I didn't know you I might almost believe that. Now drink up. It's a beautiful night and I don't plan to waste it by being sober," she laughed.

Todd laughed too. Who knew Blair could be such a fun drunk?

0000

Todd was almost asleep on the couch when he heard her call his name.

"Yes? You okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering…well, I didn't know if you would like to join me, just for tonight?"

She didn't have to ask him twice. But before he climbed in Blair put her hand in the air. "I want you to know- I don't want sex. There can't be any more of that between us. But I thought it would be …well I'm here in a foreign country and the moon's on the wrong side of the world and I just can't sleep. I thought it would be nice if you were here, with me."

"Can I hold you for a few minutes?"

Blair smiled at him. "I'd like that."

A few minutes turned into a few hours, as they both drifted off into a deep, alcohol-induced state of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

As he groggily awoke he looked over and realized that he was alone, which he most definitely was not the night before. From the sound of the hair dryer blowing from the bathroom Todd quickly deduced that Blair was getting ready to leave. Disappointed but not surprised, he looked around for his shirt- she seemed to have forgotten about the clothing rules last night- and opened the door.

"Don't you ever knock?" Blair grumbled as she shot him a dirty look.

"So much for all the sweet talk last night. I was hoping you could turn that thing off. "

"What's the matter, you have a headache? You did have a lot to drink last night," Blair laughed as she turned it up.

He cringed. "Do you have to do that? You had more to drink than I did. Where are you off to anyways?"

"I'm meeting Serena for brunch. I'm supposed to be there in a half hour so if you don't mind I'd like to finish getting ready."

"What about me? I need to get ready too…"

"Wrong. You're not going anywhere. Stay here. Get some more sleep. You need it. You look awful. This is my time. Maybe- if you're good- we'll do something when I get back." She didn't know why she told him that, but she had to admit she wasn't having that bad of a time with him. Last night was wonderful, truth be told. What she could remember of it anyways. Besides it couldn't be that much fun for him hanging around waiting for her. What was she thinking? That was his problem, and she couldn't be responsible for that. She was letting her guard down, and she knew what happened whenever she did that. She wound up hating him, and hating herself. No, better to just keep her distance despite the fact that they were living just a few feet away from each other during this trip.

"If I'm good- I'm not one of the kids, Blair." Todd mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. You're going to be late."

As she turned to leave Todd got an idea. He just hoped that she was game; otherwise she would just resent him even more than he already did. And he couldn't take that chance. He'd made some strides, but he wasn't where he wanted to be, not yet anyways. He would get there. He had all week, and if that's what it took then so be it.

00000

Serena greeted her friend with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It had been since before Blair's children were born that they had seen each other; Serena had moved to New York after meeting her soon-to-be husband Jeff. She had driven to Llanview several times to see Blair throughout some of her life changes, namely her children. She did not like Todd one bit. She had been there throughout Blair's mourning process when she thought her second born had died, albeit long distance, and had been enraged when she found out what Todd had done. In some ways she was even less forgiving than Blair was.

"He did what?"

"I know. I don't know how he managed to tag along. He's persistent. Please don't get mad at me. I'm already mad at myself," Blair sighed as she sipped her diet drink.

"I can't believe this. The one person in the world you hate- not to mention how I feel- and you bring him along to my wedding! What were you thinking?" Serena demanded to know.

"I know. You're not asking me anything I haven't asked myself a million times. But you weren't there. He just kind of invited himself. I couldn't really tell him no.."

"Yes you could have. You could have told him to go to hell. That's what I would have done. In fact that's what I will do when I see him. What hotel is he staying at?"

Blair looked down as she picked at her salad.

"Blair, where's he staying? You're scaring me girl. Don't tell me he's staying at our hotel."

"Can we talk about something else? I'm trying to eat and Todd Manning is the last thing I'd like to think about right now. Besides, I'm here for you. How are you and Jeff? Is he ready for the big day?"

"Oh yes. I have him trained well," Serena laughed. "He's been begging me for _years _to marry him but after everything you've been through marriage was the last thing I wanted. But he wore me down. I saw I got a good one. You just have to know where to look. And you've obviously been looking in the wrong places. Have you ever thought about moving out to New York? You could use a fresh start. Besides, the selection is much better out there. Jeff has plenty of friends."

"I know. I've thought about it. But I have family…"Blair started.

"You mean you have Todd. When are you going to get him out of your system? You've always had a knack for picking the worst possible man for you. I know. I did the same thing until I met Jeff. And look at me. I'm getting married for crying out loud. You're in Venezuela. Why don't you sample the locals? I would if I were single."

Blair smiled. "I'm a mother now. I can't just go around picking up the first man I see. I'd like to. But I have to think of my kids."

"You've changed, woman. The old Blair would have thrown caution to the wind and had the time of her life over here. You used to be the life of the party. What happened?"

Blair thought about it, and looked around. Her friend was kind of making her mad. She was the same Blair she always was. And she would prove it.


	9. Chapter 9

Blair came back to see Todd sitting outside the hotel.

"What are you doing? Aren't you hot?"

"Of course I am. It's a hundred and two freaking degrees out. But I had a great idea. Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Where do you want to go?" she asked suspiciously.

" I found the coolest spot by the lake. You'll love it."

"What makes you think I want to go swimming with you?"

"Because it's a hundred freaking degrees out. Quit your crying and come with me Blair. You know you want to."

Todd grabbed her by the hand and they were half way towards the lake when Blair froze up. "Wait a minute. My swimsuit!"

"It's in here. I got you covered. But barely. Just who were you trying to impress? Any less material and I'd say that would be illegal over here," Todd grinned.

She hit him. "Stop that. And who said you could go through my things anyhow?"

"I did. You won't complain when we get there. I had a little time on my hands when you were sitting around talking about boys and clothes and hair and whatever it is you girls talk about."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Don't be dumb, Todd."

"I bet my name came up, didn't it? Tell me the truth, your friend hates me."

"Hate is a strong word."

" I knew it. Good thing I don't give a damn."

"Just be good. I don't want a scene at her wedding. It is her big day."

"I can behave. You've seen me at my best," Todd reminded her.

"I've also seen you at your worst. Not the most pleasant sight in the world," Blair retorted.

"No, but how about this?" As Todd pointed, Blair stopped and took in the sight of the lake. At the stopping point was a waterfall, surrounded by the bright tango color of the sun reflecting off the lake. Blair hadn't seen anything that gorgeous in a very long time. Despite herself, she had to stop and smile.

"It's beautiful, Todd," she commented as she finally caught her breath.

"See, I told you so."

As they admired the view, all thoughts of the past escaped them. Sounds of birds tweeting and the water flowing hit their ears, as they let their minds wander away. Finally Todd broke Blair away from her thoughts as he tossed her two-piece swimsuit at her.

She looked around for a place to change; finding one, she walked away, and he did the same. Minutes later they returned and Todd smiled, pleased at the sight in front of him.

"Not a word, Manning." But Blair's smile gave away the fact that she liked his own grin of approval.

"Ladies first."

Blair started to say something, but decided against it as she walked gracefully into the water.

"Cold?" Todd asked as he saw her reaction.

"No," she laughed.

"Liar."

As he walked in, he shivered while she splashed him.

"Hey!"

"You gotta get used to it!" she laughed again as he started to chase after her. Before she knew it she was up to her chest in water, and before she could protest Todd picked her up and then dunked her underneath.

Once she came up for air, she playfully screamed. He laughed at her state of distress and she grabbed him by the arm and attempted to drag him under, but he held his own. They started to wrestle, but again he pulled her under. When she came up she wrapped her arms around his neck for support and their eyes met. Before she knew what was happening she found herself kissing him. Who kissed who was a matter of debate; all she knew was that she was not resisting him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Todd asked in between breathless kisses.

She shook her head.

"What?"

"No. Don't stop."

With the rage of the waterfall flowing in the background, the two followed their passions right there in the heat of the July tropical day. Blair didn't even stop to question her actions; she would have time for that later. Right now all she knew was that it was familiar and right, and that was all she needed at that moment.

TBC


End file.
